thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:430
|EpisodeAlternativeTitle = |MetropolitanPoliceCaseNo = |MetropolitanPoliceCaseName= |EpisodeNo = |EpisodeYearxNo =2006x053 |Writer =Stuart Morris |Producer =Lis Steele |Director =Robbie Del Maestro |Airdate =2nd August 2006 |AirdateAU =24th March 2007 |Series =22 (2006 Episodes) |onscreen-credits = |Prev =Episode 429 |Next =Episode 431 }} With pressure from Inspector Gina Gold, Superintendent John Heaton gets the team together to congratulate trainee probationers, Emma Keane and Lewis Hardy on completing their probation period. Still trying to work John out, Gina asks him if he’ll be coming for drinks at the end of the shift but he graciously declines. DI Neil Manson updates DCI Jack Meadows on the bungled drugs sting involving Paul Haskew. Undercover as a corrupt copper, DC Zain Nadir visits Kristen Shaw where she introduces him to Haskew who turns out to be her business partner. Haskew tells Kristen that bent or not, coppers can’t be trusted and Zain is gutted when Kristen tells him that their deal is off. Jack, Zain and DS Phil Hunter fill the superintendent in on Zain’s undercover operation and, although angry that he wasn’t kept in the loop, John is adamant that Zain try and get back in with Kristen. Determined to bring Kristen, Haskew and those higher up on the food chain down, they all agree to keep Zain’s mission between the four of them. With the investigative help of DC Mickey Webb, Phil, Zain and Jack are over the moon when they arrest a drug dealer who is working for Haskew and Kristen and while the dealer is getting a good grilling for possession of ten grand’s worth of cocaine, Zain receives an expected phone call. Haskew and Kristen ask to meet him. Haskew eventually admits that maybe they do need a corrupt copper on their side after all. Zain is ice cool and whilst having a celebratory drink with Kristen, uses smooth seduction to prove he’s not only in it for the money… Meanwhile, DS Sam Nixon and DS Stuart Turner investigate an arson attack in a garage which has charred devastated artist, Neve Payne’s paintings which were due to be exhibited. Sam suggests to Stuart that Neve may have started fire deliberately but when he says there could have been a revenge motive, they start to scan CCTV footage for evidence. On discovering a man from Neve’s art class hurrying away from the scene, the CID officers are stunned to discover that are now investigating more than a case of arson. Lewis is secretly pleased to see Holly Perkins visit the station looking for her father, DC Terry Perkins and when Holly asks him out for a drink, Lewis says yes. But will Terry approve of their blossoming relationship? From one relationship to another and at the end of a long and tiresome day, Sam is knocked for six when Stuart announces he’d like to move in with her. Sam is stunned and after admitting she has happily lived alone for a very long time, Stuart cheekily tells her she has twenty four hours to give him an answer… Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22